1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to monitoring systems and, more particularly, to monitoring systems for electric vehicles and electric vehicle supply equipment.
2. Background Information
An electric vehicle (EV) charging station, also called an EV charging station, electric recharging point, charging point or EVSE (Electric Vehicle Supply Equipment) (hereinafter, EVSE or electric vehicle supply equipment), is an element in an infrastructure that supplies electric energy for the recharging of electric vehicles, plug-in hybrid electric-gasoline vehicles, or semi-static/mobile electrical units, such as exhibition stands.
An EVSE is a device that safely allows electricity to flow. Such EV charging stations and the protocols established to create them are known as EVSE, and they enhance safety by enabling two-way communication between the EV charging station and the EV.
The 1996 NEC and California Article 625 define EVSE as being the conductors, including the ungrounded, grounded, and equipment grounding conductors, the electric vehicle connectors, attachment plugs, and all other fittings, devices, power outlets or apparatuses installed specifically for the purpose of delivering energy from premises wiring to an electric vehicle.
Although the proliferation of EV charging systems has continuously increased, EVs are relatively young. With relatively large numbers of EVs, and with different manufacturers supplying EVs and EVSE, it is likely that problems may arise during the charging process that can range from nuisance problems to grave problems or even catastrophic problems. Because the charging process involves two separate entities, the EV and the EVSE, it may be difficult to determine what went wrong during a charging session, especially in the case of a meltdown failure or other catastrophic problem.
There is room for improvement in monitoring systems for electric vehicles and electric vehicle supply equipment.
There is also room for improvement in methods of monitoring electric vehicles and electric vehicle supply equipment.